Spider to the Fly
by Noirreigne
Summary: Lust was the ultimate weapon after all, and he was the master of seduction. AU/Pilot, Blair/Chuck, Dark with dubious consent.
1. Chapter 1

**  
****He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den,  
Within his little parlour -- but she ne'er came out again!  
**

_The Spider and the Fly_ by Mary Howitt

* * *

Chuck lifted her hand to his lips, inhaling the scent of her skin, his lips lingering over her trembling fingers.

"Blair," Chuck said softly, dangerously. "You are mine. You have _always_ been mine. Don't argue," he added, though she had not spoken. "It won't help."

Their eyes met and if the eyes were truly the mirrors of the soul, she swore he would be able to see the shackles he had placed that bound her to him, keeping her forever in his thrall.

"Nate," she murmured, swaying briefly as the alcohol she had consumed earlier trickled threw her veins, hazing her vision.

"Nate," Chuck echoed, looking at her cruelly. "How much longer do you think you can chain him to you before he revolts? He isn't yours and has never been yours. You are merely convenient for him. Set him free Blair before he sees the real you."

"No," she moaned into her hands. "He loves me."

"Don't be blind as well as stupid. Can you not see the way his eyes follow her? You were meant for me, and only me," Chuck said possessively as he gripped her wrist hard. "We're a pair you and I, cut from the same cloth. There is no other for either of us and the sooner you realize that the easier I can make your life. Don't fight me on this Blair, because I will always win."

"No," Blair said defiantly, stumbling to her dressing table. Head spinning she opened her drawer, pulling out a small silver box. "Nate loves me, we're going to get married and live happily ever after, " she said sadly, her voice trembling in the air.

Lifting the lid of the container she sprinkled a perfect line of cocaine on her small compact mirror. Without a glance at Chuck she inhaled the fine white powder sharply through a solid silver straw. Within seconds she was spinning in a golden glow of heavenly warmth.

"Go away, Chuck, and torture someone else," Blair said as she made her way back to the bed. Sprawling over the satin coverlet she had no idea of the seductive picture she made, her plaid skirt riding up to display slim ivory knees sheathed in red silken stockings.

Following her legs with heated eyes Chuck hissed at the hint of thigh that peeked at him. Even when she was drunk and drugged out of her mind he desired her, like no other. He wanted her more that he had ever wanted anything else in his life and she would be his even if he had to break her to get what he wanted.

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, his tongue snaked its way up her silk clad limb. With a hot, moist mouth he marked her legs as his, leaving wet stains behind on the pristine silk of her stockings.

"Tell me, has Archibald given you the Big O yet?" Chuck asked snidely, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course, many times," Blair said angrily, furious with him for bringing her out of her pleasant daze. Thankfully, the anger couldn't last, not with the cocaine taking her on a magical ride. Sighing, she succumbed once more to its lure.

"That's what I thought," Chuck said, leisurely rolling her skirt around her waist he felt his cock twitch as he exposed the red lace of her La Perla's. She had teased him one too many times and this night he would give her a taste of what she had coming, what she was missing.

"Stop, Chuck," Blair moaned, even as she wiggled her hips at him.

"I'm not Nate, I take what is offered," Chuck said darkly. "You are mine, Blair and tonight I am going to give you a taste of what it entails to be owned by Chuck Bass."

Chuck slid up her body, his hands caressing her sides, as he attempted to capture her lips with his.

"No," she cried forcefully, turning her head away. "My kisses are only for Nate."

"Someday that mouth will beg for permission to kiss mine," Chuck said angrily, his voice cutting. "Have you ever played with yourself, Miss Waldorf, given yourself pleasure?"

"You're disgusting, Chuck," replied Blair, her voice thick as fog as she floated high in a drug induced cloud.

"Maybe, but somehow I doubt the very ladylike Blair Waldorf has ever sullied her lily white hands by playing with her pussy. You are going to love what I am about to do to you," Chuck said, a wide smile of pleasure crossing his face.

Sliding down the length of her body, he paused when his head met her La Perla's. Spreading her legs, he lay between them. Leaning in, his nose inches from her cunt he inhaled deeply. His cock hardened to steel at the exquisite musky smell of Blair; vanilla, gardenias and just a hint of the scent of her sex, and he was so hard he thought he would pass out.

Tentatively yet purposefully he reached out to mouth her mound through the silk of her panties. Flattening his tongue he lapped at her opening, feeling the moisture pool at her entryway. Sliding his tongue up he flicked it at her clit, his eyes glittering in triumph when she jolted and quaked at his touch. Ripping the flimsy piece of fabric off, he paused to stare hungrily at her pussy; the pink velvety petals nestled in just the slightest whisper of curls, her bikini line waxed smooth. He inserted first one digit and then another into her virginal passage, almost forgetting to breathe as she clamped down tightly around him. He watched with fascination as his fingers came away from her entrance soaked in her clear, white juice. Spreading his index and middle finger apart he laved first one and then the other with his tongue, moaning as the taste of her hit the back of his throat. She tasted of sweet and salty and the most heady aphrodisiac of them all; forbidden desire.

Trailing his tongue between her folds, he tasted every bit of her, until there was no crease left unexplored. Finally satisfied that he had savored every bit of her, he moved up to flicker at her most secret spot. Blair responded instantly, her hips rising off the bed as she moaned and thrashed. Gripping her thighs in place like a horse that must be broken, he licked and teased her clit. He made her his, claiming her as he sucked in her swollen nub. Tensing, Blair started to ride his mouth, but he wouldn't let her off so easily. She had to learn, had to be taught, that one does not mess with Chuck Bass. He would only allow her to fight so long before he would take drastic measures to remove Nate once and for all and make her his.

Sliding fingers deep in her pussy, he moved them with a skill honed from the time he had had his first whore. Blair sighed as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts, her body no longer hers. Leaning in closer he gently blew on her clit until she gasped and moaned.

"Please," Blair sobbed.

"Say my name," Chuck demanded, as he replaced his breath with his tongue. Smiling as he felt the rounded swollen pearl vibrate beneath his tongue.

"I can't," Blair cried, her hips shaking with the effort to lay still, to not give in and shove his face deep inside her.

"You can and you will," Chuck said smiling triumphantly. "Tell me what you want. Shall I stop?" With his words, he stilled his fingers and tongue. Waiting ever so patiently for her inevitable capitulation.

Blair lost between two worlds of pleasure and agony had no choice. "Make me come, Chuck," she begged, damning herself.

With sweetness Chuck hadn't known he possessed, he instantly gave in. His tongue lapped at her button, fingers cleverly stoking her insides until with a last cry and shudder she came.

Blair lay as if dead, her body light as a feather as she floated away. For the first time she felt no shame, a warmth and fulfillment she hadn't known existed rushed through her body. Rolling over she didn't even bother to adjust her skirt, feeling the cool air slide over her buttocks she sank blissfully into sleep.

Chuck stayed long after she slept. Pleased with this turn of events, his ever moving and calculating mind was already planning his next attack. She had responded more than he had ever dreamed possible, like a fantasy come to life. Now he knew it was about more than just having her. He had to have it all; her heart, her body and her soul. If he couldn't find his way into her heart he would try a different tactic all together. Lust was the ultimate weapon after all, and he was the master of seduction.

* * *

AN: Thanks to Riley and Camilla for their splendid beta work. Without their support I never would have dared post this dark little experiment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me you don't see it?" Chuck said lazily, lounging on the bed in Blair's room. He couldn't help gloating to himself at how beautifully the events of the past few days had turned out. With Serena back from boarding school and Nate panting after her like a little bitch in heat Blair would soon have no choice but to face her demons once and for all.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Blair said sharply, even as her heart sank.

"Yes, you do. Ignore it as long as you like, but it's there for the world to see. They aren't fooling anyone."

"I hate you," Blair said, her tone cutting like shards of glass.

"Yet, here I am," Chuck, said smirking. "Lay with me," he said patting the place next to him on the bed.

"No, do you really think I am crazy enough to let you molest me again?"

"I think in your deepest, darkest heart you want nothing more than for me to fuck you this time. Make you truly mine. Tell me, is your pussy not drenched right now thinking of the delights only I can give you? "

Blair didn't need to respond. Her La Perlas had been soaked the moment she had entered the room to find him in her bed looking as if he belonged there.

"You're disgusting." Blair said with disdain.

"Shall I check? See if you are as wet for me as I am hard for you?"

"No, "Blair said scornfully, crossing to the opposite side of the room.

"Sit with me Blair." It wasn't a question, but a demand. When Blair didn't respond Chuck was forced to change tactics. "I wonder if Nate would like to know how eagerly you responded to having my tongue up your cunt. The way you moaned and quivered as I licked you to orgasm. Either you sit here with me or Archibald gets a play by play of how I finger fucked you into oblivion."

Blair gulped, defeated she gave in, but not before stopping at her dressing table to pull out her silver box of coke.

"Not tonight, Blair. I grow bored of these diversionary tactics. Tonight when I melt your ice queen façade, I want you to remember with perfect clarity how my tongue, my lips, my fingers, were all used to make you come."

Chuck licked his lips, fluttering his tongue crudely in her direction.

"You make me sick," Blair said angrily, tossing her head and turning her back to him.

Chuck sighed with boredom, her antics no longer amusing. "Take that ridiculously mediocre shirt off,"

"This is Valentino, "Blair said indignantly.

"So it is. Take it off now," Chuck commanded. When she hesitated, he got up and within seconds had her pinned against the wall. The pearl buttons scattered across the floor like beetles as he ripped her shirt open.

Shivering as the cold air hit her skin her nipples puckered into tiny points in their apple green satin bra. Chuck smiled and licked his lips as his fingers unzipped her skirt, letting it fall in to her ankles in a chiffon heap. He inhaled sharply through his teeth at the sight of her small breasts barely restrained by her bra and the way her panties outlined her pussy lips.

"You are mine, Blair. Don't ever forget it. I would hate to mar this lovely skin in punishment for your disobedience."

"I would like to see you try," Blair said defiantly.

Chuck gripped her arm hard as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. Dropping exquisite feather like kisses over the curve of her collarbone, he drew over her pulse point. Pulling the velvet skin between his lips, he sucked on it hard, then blew on the tender pink skin. Blair shuddered and shook beneath him as the pain mixed with pleasure. Raising her hand to her neck she lingered over the spot he had just bruised, feeling the sensitive skin she knew without looking that he had marked her as surely as he had already branded her soul.

"You gave me a hickey," she shouted. "How dare you?" Her hand left her side to slap him; the sound like the crack of a bat filled the room.

Chuck looked at her coldly, as he reached up to touch his already bruising face. "I dare anything when it comes to you."

"I dare you to go kill yourself," Blair said haughtily.

Chuck laughed bitterly. "Make this easier on yourself, Blair and give in. You can't win. Nate is not yours and hasn't been yours since even before Serena left."

"No," Blair argued, "He loves me."

"Yes, he loves you so much he fucked Serena at the Shepherd wedding," Chuck said with sarcasm.

"No, they wouldn't." she denied rebelliously, even though she already knew that he was right. She had always been taught when all answers pointed to the inevitable it was most likely true.

Chuck almost felt sorry for her, until he realized that he was almost there. Just another push and she would be broken, his for the taking.

With a hot mouth he suckled first one breast and then the other, luxuriating in the feel of the silk sliding against his tongue. Her pert nipples hardened further under his attention until they stood stiff and peaked through the wet material. His fingers lazily smoothed a line down the softness of her belly. His cock flexing and twitching as his thumb played with the lacy edge of her panties, his fingers splaying over her puffy mound. Finding her cleft in the silk he rubbed quickly with his index finger until she started to pant and shiver. Pleased with her reactions he gloried in the way her body responded to him. Never before had he been with a woman so in touch with her sexuality, however much she kept it hidden in plaid skirts and headbands. Pulling her panties to her knees in a fluid movement, he inhaled deeply of the musky essence of a very aroused Blair Waldorf. It was the smell that kept him awake at night, and to his shame ruined ever other woman for him. He wanted nothing more than to drink in her delicious scent until all that existed for him was the heady dream inducing smell of her cunt.

He nuzzled his nose deep into the short pubic hair she hadn't completely erased from her body, his fingers tracing her smooth hairless bikini line. On any other woman oral sex was something he didn't generally bother with, but on Blair Waldorf it was what he craved more than any other sex act. He couldn't be satisfied until he had his tongue buried so deep in her pussy that all she could feel was him and all he could taste and smell was her.

His fingers explored her wet folds slowly and without haste. He felt her quiver under his touch and he smiled in satisfaction. Before the night was through he would touch and discover ever bit of her until not a single inch of her was left unsatisfied. With clever fingers he found the hard gem hidden in her flesh, manipulating it slowly, his tongue flickered over one pert nipple as she sagged against him moaning. Hissing with desire he brought her close to the edge only to hold back as she started to climax. He wouldn't allow her this simple pleasure, not until she had returned the favor. He would get off tonight even if he had to force his cock into her pretty little mouth.

"Chuck, please," Blair sobbed.

Rising he shook his head, smiling at her lecherously. Opening his belt, he unzipped his pants, his eyes never leaving hers. She gasped when his cock sprang free of his confining clothes; it was larger and thicker than she had ever imagined it would be. Grinding against her now slick curls, Blair felt it jump, bumping her clit and she moaned as her own desire spiraled out of control.

"Suck it, Blair," Chuck commanded, his voice rough and barely controlled.

"No, I won't," she said defiance still lingering in her tone. She didn't know what to do. Nate and her had never gone this far together before. While they had indulged in heavy petting, their hands had never strayed under their clothes to naked flesh.

"You don't have a choice, Blair," Chuck growled. "Get on your knees."

"Nate would never ask this of me, he is a perfect gentleman," Blair said petulantly.

"Then where is your perfect gentleman now?" Chuck asked cruelly, his eyes clouding over for only a second at Nathaniel's name before returning to normal. "When will you realize that we are meant to be and knock Nate off this pedestal you have put him on. He can't give you what you want, what you need."

"I suppose you can," Blair answered sarcastically, even as excitement flared in her belly at what she was about to do.

"I can prove it," he commanded, as his fingers once more found her silken nub. Flicking skillfully, he brought her to her knees.

Stumbling, her La Perlas now around her ankles, Blair opened her mouth to take Chuck's offering. Leaning forward she tentatively licked him all the way from the base of his cock to the very tip. When he moaned, and flexed she knew she had won a small victory over him. Smiling up at him cruelly she curled her tongue around the head, flickering the point over his wet opening. Shuddering and then stiffening Chuck fisted her hair, shoving his cock further into her mouth.

"Blair," he rasped brokenly as she sucked him hard, her lips tightening around him almost to the point of pain. Moving inside her slowly, he gently allowed her to relax, to take him all in. When he could fit no further inside her, he pulled back as her teeth scraped his length. Knees buckling he slid to the floor as she repeatedly sucked him in and out as he thrust again and again in her heavenly mouth. Blair always so prim and proper, her elegant veneer besmirched by his dick stuffed in her throat was what finally put him over the edge. Panting he tried to pull away before he came, but she grabbed his ass, her finger nails drawing blood as she dug them into his flesh. Finally in control she wasn't going to set him loose until he had a taste of his own medicine.

"Fuck!" he shouted, as he poured himself into her mouth, spilling down her throat. She swallowed him eagerly, unwilling to let go as he fell to her power. When he was limp she finally let go, giving him a scornful look.

"Who taught you to suck cock like that?" Chuck asked his face eaten away with jealously. Gripping her arm, until bruises blossomed like flowers, he waited impatiently for her answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said sassily. In truth she had never before been so intimate with a man, but she would rather die then tell Chuck the truth. Let him think there had been others before him, that he wasn't as special to her as he liked to think he was.

"I know it is not Nate, he would never have been able to keep quiet. From now on you suck only me. There will be no others."

Eyes glittering, Blair smiled pertly at him. "I will suck whomever, whenever, I please. A girls has to have her secrets."

"Not if you want this," Chuck said pulling her to him, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, moaning low in his throat, as he tasted himself inside of her. Biting his lips she tried tearing her mouth away, but it only urged him on. His fingers pinched her clit, twisting the slippery swollen button until she was gasping with pain and pleasure.

"If you wanted to play rough you just had to ask." Chuck rasped.

She mewled as he shoved one long thick finger deep into her pussy, then a second.

"This belongs to me," he said, his voice dark and menacing. "If I ever find another man has touched you there will be a punishment beyond anything you could ever dream of. Understand?"

She nodded, tears glimmered on her cheeks as her pelvis rocked up to ride his hand. She tried to struggle against him, furious that he could make her want him, that she would agree to any of his demands with a single stroke of his fingers. Boiling over with hot liquid lust, she hovered on the brink of madness as she came hard and fast.

Chuck released her, his digits sliding out of her to leave her empty. Scooping her up in his arms, he held her tightly against his chest as she quaked, her body still shuddering from the power of her orgasm. She tried not to react as he tenderly traced a tear with his thumb, treating her as if she was made of the frailest spun glass, as if he feared breaking her.

"Blair," he murmured softly in her hair, his voice trembling with emotion. "Why must you fight me?"

She had no answer as she let him hold her long into the night, the warmth of his body tenderly cocooning her and keeping the uncertain future at bay.

I agonized over whether to post this. If you would like to see more of this storyline please let me know. I have already written a third part and portions of a prequel, but I want to make sure people are interested in this trip. It is so very different from anything I have ever written. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Thanks to the lovely Riley and Lynn for all their help.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me you want me," Blair breathed, shoving Chuck up against the wall of her bedroom.

Chuck swallowed hard, his breathing shallow. "He admitted it."

He didn't have to explain.

"Yes," Blair said angrily. "You were right."

"It was only a matter of time before it fell apart." Smirking, Chuck leaned in for a kiss only to be rebuffed as Blair turned her head away.

Blair fumbled with the top button of his trousers, freeing it as Chuck grabbed her hands, gripping them tightly at the wrists.

"Kiss me," he demanded.

She looked at him with scorn. "We don't do kisses."

"We do whatever I say we do," Chuck replied as his hands tangled in her hair, pulling her painfully to him.

Resisting, Blair tried to shove him away only to be pulled forcefully back against the length of his body.

Chuck gazed at her, his eyes dark and heavy, and just before he blinked she caught a look of something foreign, almost yearning, that made her breath hitch in her throat and her heart thunder in her chest.

Grabbing her hands again Chuck brought them to his cheeks, forcing her to cup his face. Leaning in he brushed his lips to hers in the gentlest of kisses, one that forced her to stop and re-evaluate the situation. Forcing back her need, she responded by softening her mouth, allowing him access. Tentatively she touched her tongue to his, only to have him pull away. Taking a moment he stared into her eyes, what he saw apparently pleased him because he swooped down to capture her mouth. Blair played along, her tongue dancing along his in a kiss that caught her off guard; leaving her breathless and aching for more.

"Tell me you want me," Chuck said, his voice filled with uncharacteristic longing.

Startled she regarded him through questioning eyes. "I want you," she echoed, surprising herself when she realized she actually meant it.

With a growl he pounced on her, his tongue thrusting, filling her mouth.

Blair responded hungrily, her hands reaching out to cup his already hard sex. Rubbing him through the fine linen of his trousers she smiled confidently as she felt him throb under the pressure of her touch.

Chuck's hand wandered up her skirt, tugging at the edge of her panties. Yanking them down, he found her clit, leisurely stroking as she moaned into his mouth.

Not content with that he slid first one finger then another into her hot sheath, almost forgetting to breathe when she clamped down on him. His lips slid over her neck, to suck over her collarbone, leaving a mark that would have her adding turtlenecks and scarves to her wardrobe for days. To his surprise she didn't complain this time. Almost eagerly she pressed herself closer to him, delighting in his touch.

Blair reveled in the dark freedom Chuck offered her. After Nate's betrayal all she had been able to think about was losing herself in Chuck, his mouth, his fingers, his tongue. Tonight she wanted it all. No longer was she going to save innocence for her golden knight, instead she would give it all to the dark prince.

"Make me forget," she begged him, her breath coming in harsh little pants.

Chuck watched her through hooded eyes, his lips curving into a leer. "I am going to fuck you until no one exists for you but me." He pulled his fingers from her pussy, licking first one and then the other clean. He groaned low in his throat at her taste on his tongue, sweet and thick as honey.

Twining his fingers around her wrists he walked her backwards toward the bed, shoving her roughly down upon the satin coverlet. Kneeling between her legs, he cupped her breasts in his palms, his thumbs scraping roughly against her already puckered nipples. Arching her back, desperately wanting more, Blair's hips rose off the bed to rub against him.

"So eager," he purred with satisfaction.

Slowly, without the slightest bit of haste, Chuck unbuttoned her blouse; removing her bra as if he was unwrapping a favored toy on Christmas. Blair sighed with annoyance at his lazy exploration, wriggling her hips to speed him along as he unzipped her skirt and drew it over her legs.

Once she was fully naked Chuck stopped and stared, his gaze lingering reverently over her rosy pink tipped small breasts, heating a path down over her puffy and aroused cunt lips to her dimpled knees and elegant feet. Taking a mental picture he memorized the dusting of freckles on her shoulders, the dainty beauty mark on her neck, the rounded curve of her hips and the soft O of her belly button.

Blair shivered at the rasp of Chuck's zipper as he drew his trousers off and his cock sprang free. Long and thick, it made her tremble with fear and desire all in one breath. Then he was licking her sex with slow, even strokes that left her mind fuzzy and free of all thoughts but her own pleasure. Toes curling, her hips rising off the bed, her whole body tightened as he latched unto her clit, sucking hard.

"Chuck," she moaned, "I need…"

"What do you need?" Chuck asked lazily as he plunged his fingers deep inside her warm depths. "Say it."

"Please," she begged as her hips rolled, the muscles of her firm thighs quivering. "Fuck me."

Sliding up her slick length, pushing her down into the mattress, he blanketed her with his warm body. "Only when I say so," he whispered and catching her earlobe with his teeth, he bit down softly.

Reaching up he snagged her wrists with one hand, forcing them over her head in a submissive posture. Parting the petals of her sex with his fingers, he rubbed the velvet tip of his cock against her wet opening, trying his damnedest to be gentle.

Spreading her thighs, pussy aching, Blair tried to stretch to accommodate him.

Tears blossomed in her eyes as she shifted, trying to ease the ache inside by taking him deeper within her. Blair moaned breathily and he answered, thrusting into her deeper, filling her, stretching her so tight she could feel the blood pounding in his cock.

"Relax," Chuck hissed through his teeth, as she clenched tightly around him. Pushing in further, he circled her clit with feather light touches.

Releasing her wrists, he gripped her face, forcing her to look at him as he shoved all the way in to the hilt. Against her will she gazed into the murky depths of his soul, as he moved inside her.

Tenderly Chuck's hand caressed her face, her jaw as he waited for her body to welcome his length. He actually cared this time, knowing that this would be the night she compared all others to. He wanted to give her a perfect experience, different than she would have gotten from Nate, but perfect, Chuck Bass style. This was what he had waited for, dreamed of, jerked off to until he could hardly walk and he almost couldn't believe it was real until he caught sight of his cock sliding in and out of her smooth almost hairless cunt. Gliding his eyes up her body as if he could brand her with his gaze he stared at the perfect roundness of her hips beneath his, the way her sharp nipples nestled in his chest hair as if they belonged there. Higher and higher his eyes rose until he was staring at her beautiful face, her eyelids shuttered tightly and her glossed mouth falling open in a wordless sigh.

Pain mixed with wild pleasure cut through Blair like a blade. Trembling with a primal need she could not comprehend she raised her hips; moving with him in a timeless dance. Making a guttural noise Chuck urged her on, his finger furiously tweaking her clit until she was shaking with need. Lost in a haze of pleasure more potent than any drug she had ever snorted, she came, hard and fast.

And still Chuck fucked her, riding her as she moaned and writhed beneath him. His cock near bursting, he forced himself to hold back, to still, so that he could make her come again. Biting the inside of his mouth until he tasted blood he took it slow, sliding into her with long leisurely strokes. Reaching down he found her slippery nub once more, the bud now swollen and hypersensitive.

Blair's bones melted, the world colliding in a dizzying array of colors. Digging her nails into his back, his ass, marking him as surely as he had marked her she hovered in bliss, growing wetter and wetter with each stroke of his cock. Chuck filled her, stretched her until she could no longer breathe, until her chest hurt and her mind emptied of everything but him.

As Blair came again, her whole body shuddering, her body clamping down on his cock Chuck saw stars. Unable to last any longer, Chuck gave in with a groan, bursting inside of her. He didn't want this moment to ever end, this feeling of completeness he felt buried deep within her. Rolling them gently on their side, he fit her head against his raging heart as his cock continued to fill her. With the back of his hand he swept her tears from her cheekbones, savoring their innocence.

The steady rhythmic thumping of Chuck's heart echoed in Blair's ears, filling her with sadness. It should have been Nate, who held her so tenderly, he who wiped her tears away. As if he sensed her mood, he leaned in to kiss her; sad little flutters of kisses that ran over her eyelids, face and neck. Instead of pushing him away, she let him offer comfort because when had Chuck Bass ever been kind and considerate of her feelings? When he finally pulled his cock from inside her she almost wept at the loss, the emptiness she felt without him. Ashamed Blair turned her head away so he couldn't see the hollowness in her eyes, the brokenness she felt.

Gripping her chin he pulled her head to his, forcing her to look him in the eye. "He doesn't deserve you," Chuck said coldly

"I suppose you do?" Blair asked haughtily, trying to pull away.

Chuck only held her tighter, his grip bruising and comforting all at once. "Maybe not, but at least I know how to fuck the pain away."

She had no answer, because it was true. If nothing else Chuck could always make her forget, at least for a little while.

I apologize for the long delay in posting this. I just haven't been satisfied with it. I have written the next chapter and a prequel, but I am not sure in which order to post them. Does it make a difference if the prequel is posted next and out of order?

Much love to my many readers and reviewers. You make writing a true pleasure.

* * *

Huge thanks to Chole, poochbello, Camilla, GossipGirlForever and Shanyde.


	4. Chapter 4

The party at the Park Hotel was beyond lame. Nate was running late, Serena was missing, and all Blair could think about was the two of them together. Not for the first time that evening she wished for the secret powder that lay hidden in her silver jewelry box. She would have already been flying higher then a kite if it weren't for the fact that tonight was supposed to be the night she finally gave herself to Nate. Everything was carefully orchestrated, down to the lit candles and rose petals on the hotel bed. She just needed him to show up so she could give him the key to their room.

Having already spent half the night dissecting and dismissing the majority of the outfits there, Blair was bored. Sighing over the martini glass that she had already replaced several times, she let her gaze wander the room. Trapped instantly by a pair of dark glittering eyes, she fought to look away. She tried not to see the look of pure unadulterated lust reflected back at her, but it was no use. Chuck would not be ignored and her body answered his call, her nipples tightening into painful buds, her thighs growing slick.

Hot and bothered, she rose, moving to the nearest window. Resting her fingers on the sill, she looked out at the busy streets below as the cool air rustled the curls framing her heated face. She felt him before he spoke, his presence shrouding her, slowly choking her will away.

He leaned in, inches from her ear. His breath was hot and moist, causing a slow shiver to spread throughout her body. Unable to move, she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, like a junkie to their next fix, and it both disgusted and filled her with an unquenchable desire.

"Tell me you want me as much as I want you." His voice, low and throaty, kindled a fire deep in her belly.

"Only in your wet dreams," she said sweetly from over her shoulder as she caught sight of Nate in the reflection of the window. Without a word of dismissal, Blair rudely left Chuck standing at the window all by himself.

"Bitch," Chuck growled. His own desperation to be near her when she only had eyes for Nate mocked him until he could hardly see straight. He wanted to throw her down on the floor and fuck her until all she saw, all she heard, and all she thought about was him.

"Nate," Blair cooed, throwing her arms around him. With a calculating look at Chuck, Blair leaned in to capture Nate's lips with her own. He kissed her back sweetly, almost hesitantly, and she had to fight back a groan of frustration. She wanted him to ravish her with his mouth, forcing his will on her until she had no desire other then to lay naked before him. Annoyed at his gentle touch, she wiggled closer, rubbing her moist center against his leg.

He pulled his lips from hers, leaning it to whisper in her ear, "What are you doing?"

Blair moved away, forcing back tears of frustration. "Do you really need directions?"

"I thought we were waiting. You want to do this—now?"

The nervousness she heard in Nate's voice made her want to cry. She needed this, a chance to get back her first time. She wanted Nate to bury himself so deep inside her that she would forget Chuck had ever been there first. "Please Nate," she replied, trying not to blush with shame at her plea.

Nate took a deep breath, "I'll get us a room."

"I already have one." This time her cheeks reddened at the look of surprise he shot her. She knew it was bold, but she would do anything to forget the defilement she had she had suffered at Chuck's hands. Tonight was to be her resurrection. She would regain her innocence in Nate's arms and put back together the pieces of her life with every thrust of his hips. "Room number 647," she whispered, handing him a key.

"I'll meet you there in five minutes," Nate replied, swallowing nervously. "I need to take care of something."

"Okay," Blair said with a tight smile. This was the way it was supposed to be: her and Nate together. She knew if they could just make love, then the sickness that lay between her and Chuck would disappear. As she watched Nate head towards the hotel lobby, visions of Chuck's naked body fucking her over and over filled her mind. The pleasure he had given her, the tenderness he had shown her. Would it be the same with Nate? Could she really banish the darkness of her relationship with Chuck with one night of making love with Nate? Suddenly she was very scared that no matter what she did, Chuck would always be there. An angry scar, red and aching, that would remind her every day of the way he had branded her, made her his with his tongue, lips and cock.

Heading up the hotel stairs, she missed the angry, jealous eyes of the devil that followed her. Without speaking a word, Chuck grabbed her arm, leading her towards the farthest end of the balcony.

"Chuck! Let me go!"

Pushing her against the rail overlooking the hotel party, he stood behind her, his fingers cruelly shoving her ass into his groin.

"What are you doing?" she said sharply, trying not to look down as he lifted her skirt up, and slowly slid her thong to one side. He ground his thickness against her and she tried to twist away from him, but he grabbed her arms, holding them immobile behind her back until she was trapped. Her eyes fluttered close, her breath coming in short pants as she waited eagerly for the punishment she knew she was about to receive.

"You are mine, Blair. Maybe you need a little reminder," he taunted.

Blair couldn't help the shiver of lust that ran through her at his words. Bending her over slightly, he released her arms only to tangle one of his hands in her hair painfully. With the other hand, he unzipped his pants, releasing his cock.

"Someone will see!" she cried out violently. Jammed up against the railing, she looked down at the party below. Pasting a smile on her face, she pretended to observe the crowd dispassionately as she quivered with anticipation.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to play with Nathaniel. I told you once there would be no other besides me, and now you will suffer the consequences."

"Chuck, please," Blair begged even as she wiggled closer to him. "I love Nate. What happened between us was a mistake, something dirty and wrong that needs to stop."

"You don't know what love is," he growled as he readied himself behind her.

"He's waiting for me. Tonight is supposed to be our first time," she whimpered. For some reason, she felt she still had to fight even though she knew she had already lost.

Ignoring her completely, he parted her already soaked pussy lips with his hand. "So beautiful," he whispered.

That was the only warning Blair had before he shoved his thick cock into her core. Even though she was already dripping wet, it still took some time to adjust to his width as he pressed forward. Knowing she had no choice but to submit – if she wanted this little scene to go un-noticed – aroused her in a way she wouldn't have thought possible. With a moan, Blair leaned forward just a little to allow him better access. Swaying her hips slightly, she tried to ease his entry and slow him down so she could take all of him without pain. He fit inside her so tightly, heightening her arousal to such a fevered pitch that she felt like she was made only for his pleasure. This thought made her want him even more, and she pushed back against him, taking another inch of him deep inside her.

"Fuck," Chuck hissed in her ear. "I—"

This small chink in his armor that revealed itself both thrilled and empowered her. Never before had he been at a loss for words with her. Instead of feeling defiled and debased by his rough fucking, she now knew she was in control. When at last he began thrusting, the shock of pleasure it brought to her hot and fevered pussy caused her to clench down tight on him. Yet it wasn't enough. Opening her thighs wider, Blair took him even deeper inside her and still she wanted even more. Looking down at the party and seeing couples holding hands…sharing kisses, she wondered what it would be like to have that with him. The thought of being claimed publicly by Chuck Bass made her ache and throb, and she wriggled her hips in ecstasy.

"Stay still," Chuck growled as he slapped her lightly on her right ass cheek.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out as this little bit of pain heightened her pleasure. As he continued to pound into her, her clit ached and throbbed, desperate for his touch. Yet he ignored her need for release. Hammering into her pussy again and again, his cock slid against her sensitive flesh, leaving flames of fire behind, but never enough to make her come. She was so close, hanging on by a thread, her nerve endings tingling with electricity. Still he avoided the one spot he knew would drive her over the edge and instead just kept filling her. Over and over it continued, until it felt like an eternity, and yet she couldn't bear the thought of him ever stopping. Together they had become one, and she could no longer tell where he started and she ended.

Thrusting deeply, Chuck came at last, his hips stilling and ending the delicious friction that she still needed. Begging for more, she thrust back against him. His cock hit her G spot and she shuddered, and while it gave her a taste of the pleasure that could be, it didn't ease her fevered ache.

"Want something, Blair?" Chuck laughed. The dark, cruel tone in his voice hinted at the torment he knew he was inflicting.

She said nothing even as her nails bit into her palms, leaving half moon dents in her fragile skin.

"Tell me you love me," he demanded as his hand reached over in front, cupping her pussy.

Blair shook her head violently as his cock once more hit that secret spot, and she saw the outline of the heavens. She was so close. She needed this, had to have this. His index finger slid over her swollen and engorged clit, and all she could think about was the mind blowing pleasure that he could give her. Surely that was worth a little white lie?

"I love you," she whispered to her shame, the words lost among the heavy thumping music of the deejay.

He couldn't have heard her, but then he was there, pinching and teasing her nub with his thumb and index finger as she jerked beneath him. Searing pleasure combined with sweet pain as he slapped her buttocks again. Closing her eyes, she savored each and every sensation as he teased and tormented her, bringing her to the brink again and again. Twisting against him, she fought for release but he gave her none, holding her even tighter as her orgasm at last hit her hard and fast. In his embrace, she rode wave after wave of pleasure until she swore she could take no more. But still he persisted in his torture, sending her barreling into another climax that left her boneless. Captured and subdued, she leaned her head against his chest, the outside world now long forgotten.

As he pulled out of her, she couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips. The loss of him, the emptiness he left behind, almost broke her.

"If Nathaniel could only see you now," Chuck jeered coldly as he zipped up his pants.

Blair turned to face him, adjusting her thong and skirt to at least give the semblance of propriety. "You know I can't see him now. You may have won this round, but I can guarantee you this will never happen again," she spat out.

To her surprise, Chuck cupped her face tenderly in his hands. "I don't win until I have all of you – body, heart and soul. I will settle for nothing less. Why don't you spare us the drama and break things off with Nate. Can't you see that he will only hurt you? "

"And you won't? What am I to you? Nothing but a fuck toy…a game," she replied bitterly.

Pulling her further into the shadows, he gripped her shoulders painfully, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss that left her breathless. "You were made to be my queen. Choose me, and the world will be our kingdom," he replied, his voice hinting at a world of darkness and seduction.

"You make me sick," she lied, even as arousal, thick and heavy, burned once more in her belly.

"I won't wait for long," Chuck warned as he walked away, leaving her shamefully craving him all the more.

* * *

Dedicated to the writers and reviewers at the gossip-fic forum. Without their encouragement and prodding this update would still be hiding in my hard drive. Thanks also to all the readers and reviewers that have stayed with me all this time, patiently waiting for a new chapter. I love you all. Last of all a special thank you to my betas, nondescriptf and Tati.

I apologize for the long author's note, but I want to take a moment to invite all of my readers to check out the gossip-fic forum and archive I helped develop with Katiedv. The archive is a great place to find quality GG fanfic and the forum exists to bring together lovers and writers of GG fanfic. Our goal is to offer support and help to new and established GG writers while at the same time giving readers a place to have their voices heard. If you are at all interested you can find the link in my profile. Thank you.


End file.
